


New Hair

by PartTimeRelics



Category: Mamamoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeRelics/pseuds/PartTimeRelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new comeback requires a new hairdo; this time around, Hyejin's going for something more ambitious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hair

"Is this even possible?" Wheein asked, looking up from the video of a girl running her hands through chin-length black hair- or so it seemed. As she ran her hands through, a layer of multicolored hair was exposed, bright purples and greens. It was very impressive, the sort of thing Wheein thought was only accomplished with magic. 

More than two years in the entertainment industry had revealed that very little magic was involved in these matters, though.

Hyejin rolled her eyes and pulled her phone back. "Of course it is! I've cleared it with the CEO, all I have to do is pitch it to the hairdresser." She tapped her phone, reaching over with her other hand to steal Wheein's peppermint-flavored coffee. "It's going to look  _so_ good." 

"Anything's better than your fried out hair." Wheein laughed at Hyejin's glare, covering her mouth quickly, while Hyejin surreptitiously looked around the café in case anyone recognized them. At this stage, it was more of a hope than a fear. 

"Anyway," By way of apology, Wheein offered her cookie (sweeter than they really should be eating) "what colors were you thinking of, for the under-layer?" 

Hyejin leaned over conspiratorially, smiling. 

"I'm so glad you asked." 

* * *

 The hairdresser complained profusely (too complicated, too expensive, to hard to maintain) but Hyejin wore her down ("I really really really really really-"). 

Yongsun finally ended the argument by reminding the hairdresser that the CEO  _had_ agreed and besides, "Worst comes to worst, it will all be hidden." 

And that was hard to beat, so the hairdresser set a date, a week later. 

"No more blonde Hyejin~ Who will do the lion now?" Byulyi laughed, miming Hyejin's lion mane. 

Hyejin threw a shoe at her face. 

* * *

Not entirely convinced that this hairstyle wasn't the work of fairies, Wheein accompanied Hyejin to the salon, a week later. She had prepared a killer playlist and a couple of old comics but found herself too engrossed in the proceedings to divert her attention elsewhere.

Settled in an empty chair, she watched as Hyejin described the hair dyes that she wanted, then as a plastic sheet was wrapped around her neck. It was late enough that the salon was practically empty but the air was heavy with chemical scents of the day. Another staff member was sweeping clouds of hair into a bag. 

The hairdresser brought over a mix of colors, black of course, as well as electric blue, a deep purple and grey. Hyejin had sought Wheein's approval on her color combinations ("You know something about art right?") which had touched Wheein and made her even more curious about the final product. 

As they began to apply the colors to the under-layer, Hyejin eyed Wheein in the mirror. 

"Are you taking pictures?" 

"No." Wheein deadpanned, very obviously snapping another picture. 

Hyejin laughed, posing as best as she could with three other people fiddling with her head. 

Someone told her to stop moving and Wheein giggled at the face Hyejin made at her.

(Wheein's phone was banned thereafter) 

* * *

  "Wow. Wow. Wowwwww." Hyejin laughed and ran her hands through her hair again, thanking the hairdressers over and over. They seemed as relieved that the hairdo had turned out well, graciously letting Wheein take a photo of all of them. 

"Shall I send a signed photo?" Hyejin joked, laughing when they politely said, sure, can you get all your members to sign it too? 

Finally, they waved goodbye and walked out into the street, sun long gone, replaced by copious neon lights. 

"Stop taking photos, jeez." Hyejin said, swatting at Wheein's phone. 

Wheein obliged, slipping it into her pocket. She could feel it vibrate, probably notifications from Yongsun and Byulyi replying to the pictures she'd sent. 

"It looks _so_ good though, seriously." Hyejin smiled, even though she'd heard this several times already. "The fans are going to love this." 

"I'm not going to touch my hair until our first comeback stage. Wait until the ending, or something, then-" She dramatically ran her hand through her hair, letting a burst of bright blue and purple fan out, gray sparkling in between. Wheein grinned, imagining their fans' reaction. Suddenly, she stopped-

"Can I touch it? I want to be the first to-" She mimed carding her hand through her hand, already beginning to feel slightly self-conscious, only for Hyejin to grin and tip her head in offering. 

Carefully, not quite sure why, Wheein placed her right hand above Hyejin's temple and brushed her hair back, smiling widely as the colors spilled out. She stepped a little closer, this time brushing both hands through Hyejin's hair so that the full spectrum fanned around Hyejin's head. 

Hyejin grinned and shook her head, blurring the colors all together, and stopping, bursting into laughter so hard, she had to back up against a nearby store.  When she recovered, she looked up at Wheein, still grinning gleefully. 

"This was such a great idea. Let's get some food to celebrate." 

"Sounds good to me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these:  
> http://elitedaily.com/women/girls-secretly-dyed-hair-coolest-thing-ever-video/1295318/  
> http://jesrever.tumblr.com/post/132736613244/where-did-u-get-ur-hair-done-help-an-sg-kid-out
> 
> Disclaimer: I actually don't know anything about hair dyeing :p  
> Of course; this is a work of fiction.


End file.
